1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to bibs for infants, children and adults and, more particularly, to a disposable bib having elastic means for providing for a better fit and additional protection.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Bibs have commonly been used on infants, young children, the ill or infirm when eating for the purpose of protecting the garments of the wearer. Disposable bibs of sheet plastic and paper have also been employed and many restaurants, when serving special foods, such as lobster, have made it a practice of providing a disposable bib to patrons.
In the past, the bibs have been provided with head openings so that the bib may be passed over the head of the wearer. These head openings had to be rather large to accommodate all size heads and allowed for spillage and soiling of the garments of the wearer between the nect and the lower part of the head opening when in place.
As an alternative, head openings were provided with contiguous slits so that the head opening could be relatively small and the opening expanded to accommodate a particularly large head. This had the disadvantage in that the bib could not releasably seat correctly and the garments of the wearer became exposed. Even the provision of strings would not assure proper, accommodating fit because they become tangled, knotted, etc. and the small size head opening with slits often caused discomfort to the wearer.
Various types of disposable bibs, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,470,566 and 3,654,629 sought to overcome these disadvantages of prior disposable bibs.